Sleigh Ride
by digiblue00
Summary: It's christmas time at Hogwarts, so how is it that Hermione and Draco are not only stuck in a carriage together but hurling towards their doom! What is going to happen? It’s lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you... X'mas Oneshotsongfic edited


**(A/N: I know I'm supposed to be writing the next chapter for my other fic, but I couldn't help it especially since I'm in the "chris-massy" mood, is that even a word? Anyways, hope you enjoy it, my very first one-shot and song-fic:D)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone in the Harry Potter series or this song. _

_**Just hear those sleigh bells jingling **_

_**And ring-ting tingling too,**_

_**Come on it's lovely weather **_

**_For a sleigh ride together with you. _**

_**Outside the snow is falling **_

_**And friends are calling "You Hoo" **_

_**Come on, it's lovely weather**_

_**or a sleigh ride together with you**_

_**Giddy-yap giddy-yap giddy-yap let's go**_

_**Let's look at the snow**_

_**We're riding in a wonderland of snow**_

_**Giddy-yap giddy-yap giddy-yap it's grand**_

_**Just holding your hand**_

_**We're gliding along with the song**_

_**Of a wintry fairy land**_

_**Our cheeks are nice and rosy**_

_**And comfy cozy are we**_

_**We're snuggled up together like two**_

_**Birds of a feather would be**_

Hermione waited quietly for her turn, she could hardly believe it. Hogwarts had decided to celebrate Christmas with a little twist that year. The Hogwarts carriages were decorated with boughs of holly and re-painted a cheery shade of red and although she couldn't see the thestrals that pulled the carriages it was kinda nice, in a weird sort of way, to see reindeer horns, big golden bells and flashing red lights floating around in midair. Hermione wondered how they really looked like, but Harry had told her if she could really see how they looked like at that moment with all those decorations, it was enough to scare even Voldemort.

Hermione was so excited, she could finally get a chance to ride in a sleigh! Although she had never told anyone, it had always been her childhood wish to ride in one, but her parents would never let her thinking it too dangerous, but hey since they weren't there who said she couldn't? She smirked to herself, it was nearly her turn and she could finally ride in it.

Hermione giggled to herself as a looming figure strolled past her. She knew the school was very into the Christmas mood, but Hagrid was too much. He had somehow managed to knit some sort of furry and woolly cap and had worn it on his head, trying to pass it for a Christmas hat but failing most miserably.

"Hiya Hermione," Hagrid greeted cheerfully, "suppose yer trying to get a ride on me thestrals eh? Don't worry bout 'em, tame as Fang, wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Err… Thanks Hagrid." Hermione replied smiling, although secretly wondering why he had told her that, most probably to reassure the other students.

"Next!"

Hermione returned her attention back to the queue, it was her turn! She happily stepped forward, about to board, when suddenly someone stepped in front of her.

"I believe it's my turn, Granger," the voice of Draco Malfoy drawled from above her, "Better be polite and step back, mustn't set a bad example."

"It's not your turn Malfoy, wait like everybody else, now move before you force me to hex you into oblivion." Hermione said coolly, she had waited too long for this chance and she wasn't going to be deprived of it.

"Ooooh… I'm so scared… I mustn't make the mudblood angry, otherwise she'll poison me…" Draco mocked in a babyish tone.

Hermione inwardly seethed. How she longed to whip out her wand from her back pocket and feel the fear of Malfoy when she pointed it to his throat, but she didn't want to get in trouble. She looked up to Malfoy and quickly walked past him and into the carriage.

There, that was easy and she didn't even have to do much. She quickly settled herself in and waited for the ride to begin, she could hardly wait! Just then, as soon as the carriage started to move, she felt the carriage stop and she stared in horror as Draco Malfoy jumped into the seat opposite of hers.

"Better close that mouth of yours Granger, might attract too many flies." Draco commented seeing the shocked look on Hermione's face.

"Malfoy, get out of this carriage it's not your turn. Move now." Hermione said quietly, not looking at him scared that she might be unable to restrain herself from punching him square in the face.

"My, my, irritable today aren't we? Well, too bad for you then. It just so happens that it was my turn and since it's my turn I suggest that you leave." Draco replied smirking at Hermione.

"Malfoy for the last time, get out of the carriage before I take out my wand." Hermione said quietly, it was getting harder and harder for her to control her temper.

"I guess I'm just gonna say two words to you then: Too bad." Draco said, smiling an evil grin.

Hermione closed her eyes for a while. She really longed to punch him in the face, but she didn't want him to spoil her ride. Maybe… Maybe if she didn't pretend he was there, maybe she could actually enjoy the ride after all! Happy with herself, Hermione looked out the window, not once glancing at Malfoy.

Draco smiled to himself, his plan had worked. He would be able to stay. He of course would have preferred to be sitting alone in the carriage, but beggars can't be choosers. He hated having to queue for anything at least this was a way ensured that he didn't have to queue at all.

Hermione looked outside at the Hogwarts grounds, it really was very beautiful and looked just like a wintry wonderland. Just then, the carriage gave a rough jerk and Hermione was flung out of her seat and into the lap of Draco Malfoy.

"Didn't know you wanted me so badly Granger, but please don't bother wasting your time, I don't date mudbloods." Draco said sarcastically, surveying the girl on his lap.

Hermione blushed a deep red, this must be have been the most embarrassing day of her life! How could she have been so clumsy! It was one thing to fall into a guy's lap, yet it was a totally different story to be saved from a fall by your enemy.

Hermione tossed her head and walked back to her seat. She would try not to fall again. She would find a handle of some sort to grasp on, she wasn't going to let that lousy git have the satisfaction of ruining her perfect moment.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Draco drawled as he looked at the bushy haired girl sitting opposite him.

Hermione glared at him and turned away, she wanted nothing more to do with him.

"Actually, if one really took a closer look at you…" Draco said, not finishing his sentence, surveying Hermione up and down.

"What? They'll puke? Because Malfoy, today I'm in no mood for another of your "witty" comments, so shut the hell up." Hermione spat, just because she was in the same carriage as him didn't mean that she had to be friendly towards him.

"… you're actually quite pretty," Malfoy finished calmly.

Hermione stared at him, there must be something wrong with him, but then even she couldn't deny that it was quite nice to be complimented by someone, even if it had to come from that blond ferret.

"But too bad… no one can really see you, especially when you're hiding underneath that bushy-haired control freak of a monster." Malfoy smirked, at least that would shut the girl up, like he would ever compliment a mudblood.

Hermione took a deep breath, it was getting harder and harder by the minute to not punch him. She closed her eyes and tried to wish that this was only a bad dream and she would wake up in her comfy four-poster bed back in the Gryffindor room. She opened one eye, prepared to be greeted by the sight of her deep crimson curtains surrounding her four-poster bed. No such luck.

"Fantasizing about me so early in the morning? Like I said Granger, I don't date mudbloods, but then a chance like this must be hard to come back since your only dates are Scarhead and Weasel, not much of a choice." Draco said in a voice laced with mock pity.

"Fantasizing? About you? Wow, Malfoy this is a new low, even for you. You egoistic, chauvinistic pig! For your information, don't think that just because you are richer than most that everyone has to look upon and worship the grounds that you walk on." Hermione said. 'What an egoistic jerk! How can anyone put up with him?'

"Well, that's what everyone should be doing, they should be worshipping the grounds that I walk on. Hogwarts should be glad that I even chose this school, when I had far better choices given to me. They are lucky that I choose to grace their halls with my presence. You should consider yourself lucky that I'm even in the same carriage as you. Many girls would kill just to be in your position." Draco said. 'How could this girl not see that?'

"Wow, well than I had better kill myself and let some other girl have this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to sit with the all powerful Draco Malfoy hadn't I? But for your information Malfoy, I'm not most girls am I?" Hermione smirked. She would be able to win this argument easily.

Draco opened his mouth to retort, but he couldn't think of anything to say. First time, he was ousted by a mudblood. No, not the first time, this particular mudblood had always been better than him at everything else. Draco had always resented this fact. How could he a Malfoy, be beaten by a girl and a mudblood no less?

Hermione smiled to herself, peace at last. She would be able to enjoy the ride at last. Suddenly, the carriage gave a violent jerk. Instinctively, Hermione gripped the seat she was on, she wasn't going to fall into his lap again. She looked out and saw that the carriage was rushing down a pathway at top speed and she inwardly panicked, will the carriage be strong enough to withstand the impact and where were the thestrals? Although she couldn't see them, they couldn't actually be running so aimlessly right?

Hermione glanced at Malfoy, "HA!" she thought, he was shaking like a leaf, his teeth was chattering and his already pale skin had, if possible turned even whiter. Hermione for a while forgot about the situation they were in as she revelled in the fact that her enemy was an even bigger coward than she had ever imagined. 'What a wimp!'

"CRACK!"

Hermione looked out the window and watched in horror as she saw one of the wheels about to give way. What could she do? She took out her wand and tried to aim for the loose wheel.

"Reparo!" She said in desperation. All the while, Draco had done nothing to help, but sat in one corner muttering under his breath. 'Most probably praying that his beautiful face would not be scarred when we crash. Hermione thought, 'He was such a naccissist.'

Luckily for her, the spell had worked and the carriage regained its stability.

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief and was starting to relax, knowing that the carriage would eventually slow to a stop… but she didn't count on the Whomping Willow to help her stop the carriage!

She looked around frantically, desperately racking her brains for a suitable spell to save them. But before she could utter another spell, she felt someone pulling her out of the carriage. Hermione watched as the carriage headed straight for the terrible tree as it swung its thick branches down onto the carriage. 'To think that could have been me…' Hermione thought in relief.

She looked up and saw that it was Draco Malfoy who had saved her life… again!

'This is not my day!' Hermione groaned inwardly as she felt something hard bang against her knees. The pair had landed on the soft grass and rolled to a stop with, unfortunately for Hermione, with Draco's arms still around her waist. She vehemently pushed him away. She couldn't admit that she was grateful for him saving her, she headed straight for the castle, the ends of her bushy hair could be seen bristling with anger. She couldn't stand the fact that Malfoy had saved her life twice!

She continued walking up the path that lead to the castle and headed for the staircase that led up to the Gryffindor common room when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Draco Malfoy following her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione said as she narrowed her eyes at the Slytherin who was now panting slightly.

"What every hero deserves to get." Draco said smugly.

Hermione stared at him with irritation, but she couldn't dismiss the fact that he had indeed saved his life…

"You don't deserve it, because we're quits! I saved your life too, if not for me you would have died a long time ago!" Hermione pointed out.

"Fine, but that was only once. I saved your pathetic not to mention worthless mudblood life twice! If you ask me, I didn't have to do it the second time. I could have jumped out myself and left you in there to await your death, but… seeing as how that would affect my reputation, I saved your life and you should be grateful." Draco smilingly said.

'So that was why he had saved her, what a useless git. He had saved her to make sure his reputation wouldn't be tarnished! Fine, she would thank him, but he had better not think that she would do it again.'

"Fine, what do you want me to do? Your homework?" Hermione asked irritated.

"Hmm… well, seeing that it's Christmas… Kiss me." Draco said simply with an evil smirk.

"What? I rather drink a whole bottle of Skele-Gro than kiss you!" Hermione said, completely disgusted at his request. The nerve of that idiot!

"What, you think that I want to? Unfortunately for us, we are under a mistletoe, Miss Perfect. In the wizarding world mistletoes are charmed so that unless you kiss the person also underneath the mistletoe with you, you'll be cursed for a whole week." Draco stated, sounding like a kindergarten teacher teaching a five year old.

Hermione was shocked, in all of her years as a witch she had never knew such a thing. Maybe he was lying to her, but the look on Draco's face said that he wasn't lying, but for all she could know he was a really good actor… so was he lying? 'Was he?' Hermione thought. 'I'm going to regret this…'

Before she could react, she felt a pair of arms pull her closer and a warm pair of lips met hers. She felt her heart beating faster and her breaths coming out fast and ragged. She had never kissed anyone before on the lips and it was a completely new experience for her.

She felt Draco's tongue on her lips and she parted them slightly. 'Damn! For a Slytherin, he sure was one hell of a kisser!' The two then came up for air. Hermione could feel herself blushing as she looked at Draco smiling at her.

"Thanks for the present Granger, Happy Christmas!" Draco whispered huskily into her ear, sending small shivers down her back and walked away.

Hermione touched her lips, she could still feel Draco's lips on hers and she blushed furiously. She quickly ran up the stairs, wanting nothing more than to sink into the covers of her bed. She knew she would never look at Draco Malfoy the same way again…

_**Let's take the road before us**_

_**And sing a chorus or two**_

_**Come on, it's lovely weather**_

_**For a sleigh ride together with you**_

**(A/N: Well, that turned slightly different from what I had thought but since it's Christmas let's all forgive and forget ok? Happy Christmas everyone and as my prezzie, leave me a review ok? hands out presents to everyone Happy Christmas! **


End file.
